A transport service arrangement system can provide a platform to enable users to request transport services through use of computing devices. For example, a transport service arrangement system can process requests for transport services by determining services providers to perform the transport services for the requesting users based on a plurality of different factors or conditions. However, because a transport service arrangement system can operate on a real-time or on-demand basis, in many cases, a user must plan in advance before actually making a request for a transport service.